For many years now the many different possible uses of medical technology have led to a large number of specialised end devices such as for example high frequency generators, ultrasound generators or argon plasma units. In order always to provide the physician with an optimum device for various uses, multifunctional devices or device arrangements have been developed. In the simplest case those devices or device arrangements are afforded by electrically and mechanically connecting two or more devices. A known example is connecting an argon plasma unit to a high frequency generator, referred to for brevity as an HF generator. In that case a high frequency current is passed into the argon plasma unit by way of a plug connection to be able to connect the argon plasma/HF manual instrument to the argon plasma unit.
The cable connection for transmission of the HF signal between the devices should be kept as short as possible. With increasing length, when carrying high frequency ac voltages, the electrical leakage currents or stray currents increase and electromagnetic compatibility decreases. Preferably therefore the HF plug connection between the devices which are usually disposed in mutually superposed relationship is arranged in the proximity of the output jacks of the manual instruments.
The problem which arises with all known device arrangements is that the devices cannot be used, or at least cannot both be used, as an individual device. At least in one of the devices, electrical contacts are exposed in the uncoupled condition so that existing medical device safety standards, for example in relation to protection from spray water, cannot be observed. In addition the uncoupled individual devices generally do not meet the aesthetic demands which are usual nowadays.